finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire (ability)
casting Fire against Black Waltz No. 3.]] Fire (ファイア, Faia) is the most common elemental Black Magic spell in Final Fantasy history and is the basic Fire-elemental spell. In the PAL versions, Fire is also known as "Piro" (Spanish) and Feuer (German). It is generally the first spell a Black Mage, or a general mage, knows or should learn. Its usefulness is due to the fact that most Undead enemies are usually weak to it, as well as plant creatures. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Fire is a basic level 1 spell, which can be taught to Black Mages, Red Mages, and Ninjas. It can be bought in Cornelia. In the original Nintendo Entertainment System version, Fire magic had its name in full, since the memory on the NES allowed four characters, although the spell name was completely in upper-case, like every other spell. It could target a single enemy for small Fire damage. It cost 100 GP to buy. Not much has changed for the ''Final Fantasy Origins version, other than the spell now contains lower case letters. Its description reads "Inflicts 10-40 fire damage." It costs 100 gil to buy on normal difficulty, and 50 gil to buy on easy. Since the magic system was completely re-made for Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls, Fire also had to be changed. First, since MP is now done in the modern style, it now consumes 5 MP. Also, now that damage is not set, its description reads "Deals fire damage to one foe." It costs 50 gil to buy. The 20th Anniversary release uses the same system as the Dawn of Souls system. ''Final Fantasy II '''Fire' is a Black Magic spell that inflicts Fire-elemental damage to one foe or all foes. The amount of damage inflicted increases with on the spell's level. As with all spells, any character can learn Fire by having them use the Fire Tome (called the Fire Scroll in the Origins release). ''Final Fantasy III With the introduction of Job classes, many people can now use the Fire spell. Magic is actually learned by buying or finding it as an item, then using it on any team member. Fire itself can be bought in Kazus and at Doga's Village. However, one has to be one of the following jobs to actually ''use the spell: *Black Mage *Red Mage *Magus *Sage And in the DS version: *Freelancer *Scholar *Onion Knight Cid can also cast Fire when he joins the party as a guest. ''Final Fantasy IV Four characters learn the Fire spell in ''Final Fantasy IV; Rydia, Palom, Tellah, and Fusoya. It costs 5 MP to cast and can target a single enemy or all enemies. Palom, Tellah, and Fusoya all begin with the Fire spell. However, Rydia does not, and will not learn it by leveling up. It has a spell power of 20 (16 in non-DS versions). Rydia and Fire Rydia has an intense hatred of fire at the beginning of the game. Her reason is rather simple: It was with fire from the Carnelian Signet that Cecil and Kain destroyed her village at the beginning of the game. At Mt. Hobs, however, a large block of ice blocks the team's way, and the only way to get past is to cast Fire on it. Rydia is reluctant at first, but with the moral support of Cecil, Rosa, and Edward, she overcomes her fears and casts the spell. From then on, Rydia can cast Fire in battle. When she returns from the Land of Summons in a fight with Golbez she would have gained the Fira spell, along with Blizzara, Thundara, and the four basic summons (Ifrit, Shiva, Ramuh, and Titan). ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Biggs, Black Mage, Rydia, Palom, Leonora, Fusoya, and Golbez can all cast the Fire spell in ''The After Years. A weaker version called "Fire?" can only be learned by Leonora. She gains the real spell after defeating Tower of Trials' guardian. As in Final Fantasy IV, Fire costs 5 MP. ''Final Fantasy V Like ''Final Fantasy III, the Job class system returns, so anyone who has the right Job can use Fire magic. Only the Black Mage and Red Mage can learn Fire. It costs 4 MP to use, and can be bought at Tule, Carwen, Karnak, or Crescent for 150 gil. ''Final Fantasy VI Fire can be learned from the Espers Siren at a x6 rate, Ifrit at a x10 rate, and Bismarck at a x20 rate. The spell costs 4 MP to cast, and can target a single enemy, or multiple enemies. At the game's beginning, Terra already has innate use of the Fire spell. It has a power of 21, hit rate of 120, and is vulnerable to Runic. Final Fantasy VII The Fire spell is learned from the Fire Magic Materia and costs 4 MP to cast. It can be bought from various materia shops around the world. The character Red XIII also comes equipped with it initially. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Fire is an Elemental Magic Materia. *MP Cost: 10 *Target Type: Range *Materia Generation System: Red *Level 1 - Default - Base Damage: 50 Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Three versions of the Fire spell have been added into this game including the original ''Final Fantasy VII Fire spell, Dark Fire, which causes Fire damage and the Poison and Silence status effects, and Tri-Fire, which allows Zack to throw fireballs at multiple foes. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- The Fire spell can only be used once the Fire Materia accessory is equipped on the player's gun. ''.]] Final Fantasy VIII Many enemies have the Fire spell available to draw, but the most common is the Bomb. The Guardian Force Ifrit gives the ability to create Fire magic via items. Seifer uses this spell naturally in his Limit Break. , Bite Bug, Buel, Elite Soldier, Esthar Soldier, Esthar Soldier (Terminator), G-Soldier, Grendel, Hexadragon, Ifrit, Jelleye, Mobile Type 8, PuPu, Raldo, Seifer, Sphinxara, Sphinxaur, T-Rexaur, Wedge, X-ATM092 Level 1-100: Bomb | Draw Points = Fire Cavern | Refine = F Mag-RF: 1 M-Stone Piece refines into 5 Fires | HP = +1 | Str = +0.10 | Vit = +0.04 | Mag = +0.10 | Spr = +0.04 | Spd = +0.08 | Eva = +0.03 | Hit = +0.10 | Luk = +0.08 | Elem-Atk = Fire: +0.5% | Elem-Def = Fire: +0.5% | ST-Atk = No effect | ST-Def = No effect }} Final Fantasy IX Only Vivi can learn Fire. He can learn the spell from his default Mage Staff as well as from a Leather Hat. It is the only spell that Vivi casts during cutscenes and FMVs. It costs 6 MP to cast, takes 25 AP to learn, and has a spell power of 14. Final Fantasy X Fire can be located near the middle-bottom of the Sphere Grid, beside Lulu's starting position. Lulu is the only character who begins the game with the spell. Final Fantasy X-2 Fire is part of the Black Magic skillset. It costs 4 MP and is one of the Black Mage's innate abilities. Other Dresspheres can cast Fire in other ways. Paine's Mascot dressphere can learn the ability to cast all the Black Magic abilities learned by her Black Mage dressphere, including Fire. The Black Lore accessory gives the same effect. The Red Ring accessory lets the wearer cast Fire, and will also reduce all Fire damage done to her by half. Finally, the Heart of Flame Garment Grid automatically gives the ability to cast Fire, along with other effects. Fire can also be used via Yuna's Festival-Goer Dressphere ability '''Flame Geta'. ''Final Fantasy XI ''Final Fantasy XI also has Jobs, and thus, like all the previous Job-based games, you must buy the spell before your Job can use it. You need only purchase any spell once. It can then be used on any Job of appropriate level. The following Jobs can cast Fire: *Black Mage *Red Mage *Scholar *Dark Knight Unlike previous games, Fire spells are generally not the first learned. Fire is learned after Stone, Aero, and Water, but before Blizzard or Thunder. There are three additional tiers of Fire: Fire II, Fire III, and Fire IV. ''Final Fantasy XII ''.]] Fire is a Black Magick 1 License, and requires 15 License Points to unlock. Fire causes minor Fire-elemental damage to one target. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, Fire causes minor Fire-elemental damage to all targets in range and can only be used by the Black Mage Job class. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Fire is a spell used by Kytes when he has a Fire-elemental weapon equipped. The spell can also be used by some of the Fire-elemental Espers such as Djinn and Lamia. Final Fantasy XIII Fire is a Ravager ability available to all characters except Snow. It deals magical damage and costs 1 ATB to cast. Final Fantasy Tactics The only Job that can learn Fire magic is the Black Mage. It only costs 50 Job points to learn, and only requires 6 MP to cast. It has a speed of 25. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Only the Black Mage or the Red Mage can learn Fire magic. This is done by equipping the Rod for the Black Mage or the Scarlette for the Red Mage. It requires 100 AP to master, and costs 6 MP to cast. In ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Radio Edition, Montblanc's first cast magic is Fire, but leading him to receive a Yellow Card for violating the law for using magic. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Black Mages and Red Mages can learn Fire again from the Rod and Scarlet Rapier, respectively. It requires 100 AP to master with Rod and 150 with Scarlet Rapier and costs 8 MP to cast. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Fire is a Black Magic spell, usable by Benjamin and Phoebe. It inflicts Fire-type damage on a single or multiple enemies. Final Fantasy Adventure Fire inflicts damage to the nearest enemy for the cost of 1 MP. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Fire Magicite can only be found in dungeons. Once a player finds it, they can cast it until they leave that dungeon. By combining Magicite, the player can cast higher-level Fire spells. There is also an accessory called the Ring of Fire, that allows the player to cast Fire magic all the time. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Fire Magicite can be found in dungeons or purchased at the Magic Goods stand in Rebena Te Ra. Fire Magicite can only be used once, so players can carry from 10 to 99 Fire Magicite. Fire Pockets can be found or purchased from the Mog Mart so players can carry more. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Fire is the level 1 Fire spell, exclusive to the Black Mage class. It deals fire damage to one enemy, can be used up to 3 times per battle, and up to 5 times a day. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Fire appears as an initial spell that can be used by any party member and is cast by selecting the red icon. It costs 2 MP to cast. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Fire is a Lvl. 1 spell that attacks three grids forward and costs 1 SP to cast. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Fire is a Brave attack for Firion, Terra, and Cloud. Cloud's Fire shoots a small fireball that travels slowly but tracks opponents, while Firion's Fire sends a fast bolt of fire that tracks opponents, and Terra's Fire sends a burst of fire along the ground that explodes upon impact. Shantotto's '''Spirit Magic: Fire' casts Fire when her Brave is under 3000, and fires a small fireball at the opponent. Warrior of Light's Red Fang launches a fast fireball straight forward. Gallery File:FFI Fire1 PS.png|Fire1 in the original Final Fantasy (PS). File:Fire.PNG|Fire in the original Final Fantasy. (GBA) File:FFI_Fire_PSP.png|Fire in the original Final Fantasy. (PSP) File:FFII NES Fire1.png|Fire1 in Final Fantasy II. (NES) File:FFII_Fire_PS.png|Fire targeting all enemies in Final Fantasy II (PS). File:FFII Fire3 PS.PNG|Fire3 in Final Fantasy II. File:FFII Fire3 All PS.png|Fire3 targeting all enemies in Final Fantasy II (PS). File:FFII Fire6 PS.png|Fire6 in Final Fantasy II (PS). File:FFII Fire8 All PS.png|Fire8 cast on the party in Final Fantasy II (PS). File:FFII Fire11 All PS.png|Fire11 cast on the party in Final Fantasy II (PS). File:FFII_Fire.png|Fire in Final Fantasy II. (GBA) File:FFII_Fire_PSP.jpg|Fire in Final Fantasy II. (PSP) File:FFII_Fire_Mobile.jpg|Fire in Final Fantasy II. (Mobile) File:FFIII_NES_Fire.png|Fire in Final Fantasy III. File:FFIV_Fire_GBA.png|Fire in Final Fantasy IV. File:FFIVDS Fire.png|Fire in Final Fantasy IV. (DS) File:FFV Fire.png|Fire in Final Fantasy V. File:FFVI_Fire_Spell.png|Fire in Final Fantasy VI. File:FFVII Fire EA.png|Fire in Final Fantasy VII. File:FFVIICC_Fire.jpg|Fire in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. File:FFVIII Fire.png|Fire in Final Fantasy VIII. File:FFIX Fire.png|Fire in Final Fantasy IX. File:FFX_Fire.png|Fire in Final Fantasy X. File:FFXII Fire EA.png|Fire in Final Fantasy XII. File:Fire_FFXIII.png|Fire in Final Fantasy XIII. File:FFT_Fire.png|Fire in Final Fantasy Tactics. File:FFMQ Fire.png|Fire in Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. File:FFFCD Fire.PNG|Fire in Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon. File:DFF Firion Fire.png|Fire used by Firion in Dissidia Final Fantasy. File:DFF Terra Fire.png|Fire used by Terra in Dissidia. File:DFF Cloud Fire.png|Fire used by Cloud in Dissidia. File:DFF SM Fire1.png|Fire used by Shantotto in Dissidia. es:Fuego Category:Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy XIII Abilities